Showcase (Vol 1) 22
Synopsis of "S.O.S. Green Lantern" An alien intergalactic peace officer named Abin Sur crash lands in the middle of the California desert. As he leis dying, he commands his Green Lantern Power Ring to seek out a worthy successor one who proves to be fearless and strong willed. Miles away, fearless test pilot Hal Jordan is examining a flight simulator when a corona of green light envelops him, pulling him along with the simulator to the spot of Abin Sur's crashed vessel. Abin Sur tells Hal that the power of the ring selected him to take on the role of the Green Lantern. He gives him the ring, his costume and a Green Lantern Power Battery. He instructs him that the ring will obey his every command, but is powerless against anything colored yellow. He further tells him that the ring's energy must be charged from the power battery once every twenty four hours. Hal agrees to accept the responsibility of wielding the ring in the cause of justice, and with that, Abin Sur passes away. Hal Jordan is now the Green Lantern and speaks the oath for the first time... Appearances in "S.O.S. Green Lantern" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Supporting Characters *Abin Sur Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'California' Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *Abin Sur's Starship Synopsis of "Secret of The Flaming Spear" Hal Jordan goes to the office of Carol Ferris , daughter of Ferris Aircraft's president Carl Ferris . He asks Carol out on a dinner date, and Carol agrees. Suddenly, an S.O.S. pipes through the office intercom. A Ferris aviator piloting the experimental Flaming Spear is in trouble. Hal sneaks away and changes into the Green Lantern. He flies out towards the runway and helps bring the Flaming Spear safely to ground. His ring picks up a strange radiation emanating from the nose of the plane. Tracing the energy signature back to its source, Green Lantern finds that a group of saboteurs are responsible for disrupting the Flaming Spear's flight path. When Green Lantern appears before them, the thugs begin shooting at him, but he uses his ring to make their bullets explode. One of them picks up a yellow lamp and heaves it at Hal Jordan. As the power of his ring is vulnerable against anything colored yellow, the lamp succeeds in striking Jordan's head, knocking him down. The saboteurs take this opportunity to make their escape. Green Lantern revives and gives chase, but quickly discovers that their getaway car is colored yellow as well. He uses his ring to spike the vehicle's tires causing it to skid to a halt. The three criminals attempt to flee, but Hal binds them with tendrils of green energy. With the threat abated, Green Lantern changes into his civilian attire and returns to Ferris Aircraft. Carl Ferris calls Carol and he into his office for an important announcement. He tells them that his wife and he are going on an extended vacation for the next two years. During this time, Carol will retain full control of the company. After Carl leaves the room, Hal asks Carol if they are still on for their dinner date, but Carol tells him that as his new boss, their relationship will be "strictly business" for the next two years. Back in his locker room, Hal laments the fact that his power ring can grant him his every desire except the one thing he wants most in the world Carol. Appearances in "Secret of The Flaming Spear" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris *Carl Ferris Villains *'Saboteurs' Other Characters *Frank Nichols Locations *'California' **Coast City ***Ferris Aircraft Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *'The Flaming Spear' Synopsis of "Menace of The Runaway Missile" After partaking in a test flight, Hal Jordan tries to ask Carol Ferris out on a date, however she rebuffs him stating that she is going to the celebrity ball to meet Green Lantern. That night, Hal changes into Green Lantern and has a romantic interlude with Carol until he notices a missile in the sky. Speeding off to try and stop it, he realizes that the missile is coated in yellow paint and his power ring cannot effect it. That is until he notices that the nose cone of the missile is not yellow and is able to stop it by creating a net with his power ring. Tracking the missile to its source, he captures its creator: a scientist who put his evil ambition ahead of his country. After Green Lantern turns him over to the military, he returns to the Ferris Aircraft Company the next day as Green Lantern to apologize to Carol, who coldly rebuffs him. Appearances in "Menace of The Runaway Missile" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris Villains *'Doctor Parris' Other Characters *'Colonel' Locations *'California' **Coast City ***Ferris Aircraft Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *This Issue introduced the Modern Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and many of his attributes. Editor of DC Comics Julius Schwartz requested the creation of a more science fiction themed superhero and creators John Broome and Gil Kane delivered. *The Origin of Hal Jordan as depicted in The First Story of this Issue, has remained largely unchanged since its inception with only slight alterations and expansions made by later Writers. His costume, powers and oath have also remained largely unchanged. *Broome and Kane would continue to be the creative team of Green Lantern until early 1970 when the new creative team of Denny O'Neil and Neal Adams would take over and start telling more darker themed stories of the character. Trivia *The Origin of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) was retold in Green Lantern (Vol 4) #1 and expanded upon in Geoff Johns's Green Lantern (Volume 4) Story Arc Green Lantern: Secret Origin. *Also The Origin of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) has been adapted and brought to Film in the animated Film Green Lantern: First Flight and the live action Film Green Lantern. *This Issues Story "S.O.S. Green Lantern" has also been adapted on The TV Show Super Friends in The Episode "Secret Origins of The Super Friends" and The Episode "Challenge of The Super Friends". *This Issues has been reprinted in various DC Comics Collected Editions over various times throughout the years. *In November 2013, comic book critic Linkara reviewed Showcase #22 as part of the Top The 4th Wall's "Secret Origins Month". Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_22?_ga=1.100433886.1172445804.1410572757 *http://www.comicvine.com/showcase-22-sos-green-lantern-secret-of-the-flamin/4000-4466/ Category:Showcase (Volume 1)